


Impulse Purchase

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banana Flavored Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds banana-flavored condoms and the Doctor is enthusiastic to try them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by and written for thedoctorofsteel over on Tumblr, who requested Ten and banana-flavored condoms.

Rose had surprised him with her latest purchase at a marketplace bazaar: banana-flavored condoms. The Doctor was very excited when he saw them, and very excited to try them out.

Ahem… _very_ excited.

“Shit, Rose,” he hissed, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as the coil in his belly snapped. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

He grunted through his orgasm, spilling himself into the condom. Rose wrapped her arms and legs around him as she rocked him through his release, squeezing her internal muscles to prolong his pleasure while biting back a whine of disappointment at the loss of hers. She’d been so goddamn close, but now the ache in her belly was fading fast, leaving her feeling frustrated and irritated.

“Shit,” he gasped into her neck. He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled his face into her neck. She shivered and rocked her hips up in search of friction as he scraped his teeth across the sensitive patch of skin below her ear. “Sorry, love. So sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she sighed, trying to stop her hips from rubbing her clit against his pelvic bone.

“No, it’s not,” he countered, lifting himself up onto his forearms and press his lips to hers. “Here.”

He lifted himself off of her, and she whimpered as he slipped out. The Doctor swiftly removed the used condom, knotted the top closed, and tossed it in the direction of the rubbish bin. (The wet splat let him know he missed.)

He crawled down the length of her body, pressing kisses to her flushed skin as he went, until he was lying in the cradle of her thighs. She sucked in a breath in anticipation and let her legs fall open to give him more room to work.

He pressed his lips to the soft skin of her inner thighs as he circled his thumb across her swollen clit. Rose moaned and wriggled closer to him, urging him to rub her harder.

“You were so close, weren’t you?” he murmured, his breath tickling her sopping curls.

“Sod off, you know I was,” she breathed, skating her fingertips across her breasts to pinch her nipples.

“Quite right,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her labia. “Let’s fix that, eh?”

He swiped his tongue up from her entrance and to her clit, flicking his tongue across her hardened nub. Rose gasped and arched her hips closer to his mouth. The Doctor, meanwhile, pulled back in surprise as he tasted the foul combination of latex and artificial banana instead of the sweet tangy flavor of Rose he was expecting. He wrinkled his nose and smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste.

“Doctor!” Rose pleaded, squirming as the fire in her belly faded once more. “God, Doctor, don’t stop! Doctor?”

“Tastes funny,” he said, tentatively flicking his tongue across her clit, and pulling back with a grimace as he again tasted latex. “Those banana-flavored condoms are _not_ banana-flavored. Have they ever even _tasted_ a banana? That is not what a banana tastes like _at all_. Bananas are good; this tastes…bad. You should get your money back, Rose, seriously.”

“Yeah, maybe later,” she retorted, her frustration mounting. She was half a second away from kicking him out and getting herself off. “Bit busy at the moment. Though, seeing as you’re not doing anything, why don’t you go return them and I’ll finish up here.”

Rose’s fingers wandered from her breasts, down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs. She dipped her middle finger into her folds and instantly sought out her aching clit, moaning as she rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves. But the Doctor caught her hand and snagged it away, licking her finger clean.

“Doctor, I swear to Go- _ohhh_ –”

Her threat died in her throat, lost in a moan as he lapped his tongue at her entrance, ignoring the bite of latex. The foreign taste was slowly being drowned out by a new rush of moisture as he rolled his tongue around her clit.

“Stop teasing,” she gasped, thrusting up into his face to her him to go deeper, harder, faster, _anything_.

“As you wish,” he murmured against her.

He focused the tip of his tongue to her clit as he slipped his index and middle fingers into her sopping core.

“Ohh, fuck,” she moaned, fisting her hands into the duvet beside her hips.

The swooping sensation in her stomach deepened and sharpened as her arousal flared back to life with a blinding intensity. She clamped her thighs around his head to keep him in place as she rolled her hips in time with the curling of his fingers.

“Faster,” she demanded, her muscles tightening. “Deeper. Harder. Fuck me, Doctor. Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

He grunted against her clit and sucked it into his mouth as he inserted a third finger. Her muscles were clenched so tight, wanting to release. She was so, so close. Incidentally, so was he; the Doctor reached down and gave his hard cock a swift tug before returning his full attention back to Rose.

“Please, Doctor,” she whimpered, trying so hard to tip over the edge.  “Please make me come. I want to come. I want to come.”

“You’re so tight,” he grunted, curling his thrusting fingers harder and faster against that ribbed piece of muscle on her front wall. He pressed his tongue in tight circles against her clit, trying to get the friction just right for her. He wanted to see her come; he loved watching her come.

“You’re squeezing my fingers so tightly. I wish they were my cock. You always feel so good around me, like you were made just for me. You’re so hot and wet, and you’re so close, aren’t you Rose? I can feel it. Relax, love, and come for me. Let me see it. I want to see it. You’re so beautiful like this. Fuck, Rose, you’re so beautiful. Come on, love.”

Rose cried out sharply as the coil in her belly wound tighter and tighter, tighter than she thought possible. She wanted to come so badly, she wanted the release.

“That’s it, love,” the Doctor grunted, rubbing his cock on the bed in short, quick thrusts. His balls ached, wanting to release, but he’d be damned if he came a second time before she even orgasmed once. He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers and knew she going to come soon. _Thank fuck_. “That’s it. Let it go, love. Come for me.”

The tension in her belly exploded, and Rose moaned in relief. Aching waves of pleasure rolled through her, radiating from one central point deep in her belly. She sobbed out his name as she arched into him, raking her fingers into his hair to hold him in place as she ground herself against his face.

The Doctor whimpered as her muscles clenched tightly around his fingers, wishing it were his cock she was gripping so tightly. He shuddered as her nails scraped across his scalp, sending bolts of arousal deep into his balls. He thrust his aching cock against the mattress once, twice, three times before coming messily on the sheets.

The Doctor gasped his own release into her clit, sending secondary shock waves through her sensitized body. She whined and wriggled away from him, sensitive to the touch. He lazily pressed his pulsing cock to the mattress, his mind blissfully hazy, before exhaling shakily. He pressed a lingering kiss to her thigh before gently slipping his fingers out of her. He popped them into his mouth, licking them clean before he crawled up the length of the bed to curl himself around her.

She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest. Her hand wandered down his belly and to his softened cock, expecting him to be hard and wanting; going down on her always gave him a hard-on. He squeaked and flinched when her fingers closed around his sensitive flesh, and her eyes popped open.

“Did you–?”

He groaned in embarrassment and raked his hands over his face. That was twice in one day that he popped off too soon.

Rose giggled lightly and curled her arms around his hips, giving him a reassuring pat.

“Love you,” she murmured, resting her head on his chest.

Warmth flooded through his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

Rose sighed contentedly and just as she was about to drift off to sleep, the Doctor said, “But you should really consider getting your money back.”


End file.
